Spring Break
by OmniscientIntrovert
Summary: Five teens drive to Crystal Lake for their spring break. Gradually, they begin to get picked off one by one...will any survive?


"Fuck this, Carter," Molly said as she gave up trying to adjust her bra perfectly and pulled her shirt back over her petite body. "I don't care what you think anyway."

"Good," Carter said as he snapped her bra strap. "I just wanted to see your tits, anyway."

Molly punched Carter's shoulder and flipped him the bird before crouching between the drivers and passengers seat, placing her hands on both of their shoulders, and purring like a kitten. From the right angle, she actually did have a catlike quality. Her eyes were bright jade green, her skin naturally had a tanned quality, and her mousy brown hair was strewn all across her shoulders and down her back. Her breasts seemed to cover about half of her chest, and her legs were long and slender. She wore a maroon, lacey tank top that exposed her and a pair of tight fitting, dark washed skinny jeans that hugged her butt and the curves of her legs.

Mia shook her off and turned around in her seat. "Do you have a fucking problem," she asked as she smacked Molly's hand off her shoulder. "I mean, I may be a lesbian, but I certainly don't want skanks like you touching me all over." She added the last part in a joking tone.

Molly scoffed and turned toward Cole, the driver. She ran her fingers all over his chest and scoffed when he pushed her hand away. That was why I liked him. He didn't seem interested in the slutty girls with big boobs; he seemed to like the more intellectual girls who read books and didn't get drunk and banged every other night.

I didn't even want to go on this trip. As a spring break tradition, camping is about as good as it comes…but only with the right company. Cole I didn't mind; I actually wanted to go camping with Cole. Mia was alright, too. I knew she would stay in her bed with a porn magazine, some chocolate candy, and a romantic comedy on all day, anyway. She was very predictable.

I did mind Molly and Carter, though. I could already picture them screwing all night long, drinking until they passed out, and getting high out in the woods. Although they weren't ideal company, they weren't too bad if you left them alone.

The van hit a pothole in the road and jostled everyone; I fell against Carter. He smiled at me with his braces and shaggy, light blonde hair. He wrapped his tanned arm around my torso and laughed.

"Back off, screwboy," I warned as I elbowed him in the ribs. He quickly let go and grabbed Molly instead. She screamed a girly shriek before being lain on and tickled.

"Get a room," Mia coughed from the front seat. I laughed and high fived her, wishing I hadn't as soon as I caught the piercing stare Cole shot me. I didn't know what was with him; ever since I had agreed to come on this trip, everything I said made him either grimace or smile. Mia watched silently from the front seat, but I saw the corners of her lip twitch up into a smile.

"Maybe you two should as well, Sydney?"

Maybe she was right. Maybe that's what I would have to do to prove to him that I was willing to take the next step. It would be easy; I could borrow one of Carter's condoms, lay some rose petals on the bed, and then magic. My cheeks turned a sickly shade of pink before I turned my head away and stared out the window. A sign was looming ahead of us. It read:

Blood

**Camp ****Crystal Lake**

**Established 1935**

"Well that's just damn near scary," Mia murmured as we passed the sign in Cole's burgundy van.

"Well, what'd you expect, Mia. Haven't you heard all the shit tales about what's gone on around here? The old folks will tell you; they love telling those shit tales. Drowning, water pollution, stabbings…it just gets worse and worse," Carter said as he threw Molly off him and came up behind Mia, placing his head on her shoulder. He knew she was more jumpy and easily startled than the rest of us and took her as his first victim.

Mia said nothing, twisting in her seat so she didn't have to face Carter anymore. Although she was looking away, from where I sat behind her, I could still see the fear that glazed her eyes as she watched the changing scenery.

The van pulled into the camp and stopped outside of the old check-in cabin. We all left our bags inside the van and hopped out, the air humid and bugs swarming us as soon as we did. We all walked up to the cabin together, opening the screen door and approaching the desk. The paper looked more like antique parchment and there was a dull pencil lying beside it. There were two names on it: Alice and Ginny.

Carter rang the small bell diagonal to the paper. He rang it again.

"What the hell are you doing, asshole," Mia asked as she scooted into a corner and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Obviously, the sign says ring for service. So I'm ringing for service."

"No one's touched that bell in, I'd say, thirty years, dipshit," she remarked as he rang it again. "What the hell are we doing in this rundown shack anyway? We don't need to check in."

"I thought it'd be nice," Cole said as he signed all our names, "if we left our names and a small fee for the board." He pulled a twenty out of his pocket and left it in the dusty TIPS jar before heading out of the cabin and back toward the van.

"Yah, I guess."

The door slammed shut as we all entered into the humid, bug-filled outside again. The camp seemed easy enough to maneuver: three cabins on one side, a bathroom and a cafeteria on the other side.

After grabbing my overstuffed backpack and rolled up sleeping bag, I followed Mia down the small path that lead to the cabin labeled GIRLS. We eyed each other skeptically before opening the screen door and stepping over the threshold.


End file.
